Taliesin Jaffe
Taliesin Axelrod Jaffe (born January 19, 1977) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *El Americano: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Kagura Demuri, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Preta Ghoul *Burn Up Excess (2002) - Car Salesman (ep6), Lead Robber (ep7), Tabuchi (ep11), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Lab Worker B (ep22), Mafia B (ep21), Man (ep23), Middle Aged Man (ep3), Staff A (ep8), Thief A (ep7) *DearS (2005-2006) - Takeya Ikuhara *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Outsider D (ep5), Soldier A (ep8) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Douman, Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line (2017) - Sword (Announced) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Hiroyuki (ep19) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Medical Student (ep8), Plainclothesman (ep23) *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - A Student in Takoyaki Shop (ep20), Big Guy C (ep17), Fake Poyon (ep17), Fujii (ep16), Guy D (ep21), Koyomi's Father, Male Student (ep20), Man (ep7), Paramedic 1 (ep13), People 1 (ep21) *Haibane-Renmei (2003-2004) - Haibane of Abandoned Factory (ep11), Old-Clothes Dealer *Hellsing (2002-2003) - Army Helicopter Pilot (ep13), Army Soldier (ep13), Assistant (ep3), Hellsing Member 1 (ep4), Hellsing Member A (ep7), Jack (ep1), Leif (ep2), Radio Voice (ep12) *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2002-2003) - Mori Koji *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Kannei Kouha, Fighter A (ep8), Student C (ep1), Shizen Ouso *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Essui, Houkou (ep6), Additional Voices *Kamichu! (2006) - Kenkichi Hitotsubashi, Akikan Korogashi (ep1) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Yakumo (ep13) *L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2003-2004) - A.G., Guard (ep10), Newscaster B (ep10), Radio DJ (ep8), Stylist (ep11) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Monster (2009) - Additional Voices *Nazca (2000) - Atahualpa (ep3), Construction Worker (ep2), Gang Member (ep3), Male Student (ep1), Warrior (ep4), Additional Voices *NieA under 7: domestic poor @nimation (2001-2002) - Wakaba the Cat, Bus Driver (ep1), Man Eating Flower (ep2), Manager (ep4), Records Worker (ep12), Supermarket Clerk (ep10) *One Piece (2014-2015) - Basil Hawkins, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Hatomura Shinsuke, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Announcer Car (ep24), Japanese Language Teacher (ep6), Police Officer (ep1), Ryuji Kitayama, Staff A (ep17), Staff B, Toastmaster *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Boy (ep12) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Iemon Shigaraki (ep4), Pupil C (ep1) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Prosecutor (ep25) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Bartlow *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Inui, Man E (ep22) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Class President (ep1), Kuron, True-False Parrot, Wakadan, Young Tsunagi (ep11) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Shogo Asagi, Townsperson A (ep35) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Takeshi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Sushi Chef *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Dist *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2002) - Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2002) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Frog Demon (ep2) *3×3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2000) - Fei-oh, Additional Voices *Amazing Nurse Nanako (2000-2001) - Doctor (ep6), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Arthur *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Assistant Researcher (ep2), Operator, Shadow 2 (ep1) *Hellsing Ultimate (2006-2014) - Leif (ep1), Round Table Member 5 (ep2), Wild Geese, Additional Voices *I"s (2009) - Jun Koshinae *I"s Pure (2009) - The Male Student (ep1) *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Additional Voices *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005) - Customer A (ep4), Fat Blob (ep3), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2011) - Aaron Terzieff *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II (2001) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Britain Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Cain, Mysterious Man, Navarre 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Injustice 2 (2017) - Flash/'Barry Allen' *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Security Guard, The Flash/Barry Allen *Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (2018) - Eothas, Percival de Rolo *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Faidur, Vanus Galerion *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Highlord Darion Mograine *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Thancred *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Edge *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Navarre *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Blanka *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Blanka *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Adon, Blanka *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Masa *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Eizen *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Rufus, Gyne *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:American Voice Actors